To dream to love
by dannyphantom4ever
Summary: "I love you." I said, gazing in his amazing, blue eyes.  "I love you too." He laughed, then he put his arm around my waist to pull me in and kissed the side of my forehead. I loved that. DXS A little story of expectations and well..love
1. Chapter 1

Sam

"I love you." I said, gazing in his amazing, blue eyes.

"I love you too." He laughed, then he put his arm around my waist to pull me in and kissed the side of my forehead.

I loved that.

I put my head on his shoulder then he looked at me and I met his eyes. I bit my lip as he lifted my head to be level with his own. For a second he stared at my lips, but seemed to be more captivated by my eyes, so he moved his stare back to my lilac eyes. He licked his lips, and began to get closer to me. A reflex got me to do the same. He tilted his head, as I did the same. I closed my eyes slowly, I couldn't control myself anymore, I wanted him, I wanted this kiss. I could feel his breathe near my mouth. He got closer, I could feel it. This was happening. It was no fake out make out. It was us, loving each other, Having our first kiss. I got exited and was ready for the kiss, and then-

BRIIINNGG BRRIINGG.

I groaned at the loud sound coming from my alarm clock. I punched the table next to my bed a few times until it stopped, then I dug my head into my pillow, face first.

I got up after a few minutes and went to take a shower. I wrapped myself in a towel and afterward, brushed my hair, while growling at the knots. Then, I quickly blow dried it and stuck it up in my signature ponytail, which, of course, is a regular pony with my front hairs left out of it. I brushed my teeth and used some strong mouthwash, just in case a certain dream comes true. I went back to my room and looked through my clothes, I took out my casual clothes and put them on. I checked myself in the mirror and quickly threw on some makeup. Picking up my backpack, I headed out.

"Boo!"

I jumped and turned around, my instincts took over and I punched whatever made that sound. Then I recognized the glowing, green eyes and (now pouty) lips.

"Ouch!" He yelped, holding his hand to his cheek. He showed off his pout. I laughed at his silly expression, and I had to hold myself back from kissing him right there.

"Hey, Danny."

"That's a strong arm you got there."

I punched his shoulder, "Shut up."

He smirked, "Didn't say that wasn't a compliment."

I smiled, and looked him up and down. "So why are you in ghost form."

"I thought we should fly today."

"Tucker…?" I wondered.

"Sick." He smiled, and I returned it. "Come on, lets go."

He picked me up bridal style and we flew off. A sheet of silence covered us, but it wasn't awkward quiet, it never was with Danny. I first felt the wind, but ignored it to concentrate on Danny, his cold, ghostly hands around me. I looked up and saw his face, a serious expression covered it until he looked down. His usual playful look returned and we looked at each other for what felt like hours, but then he took a quick look up.

"We're here."

We landed and I wished that the moment we were staring deeply into each other's eyes would just return again. I heard Danny groan when the bell, signaling two more minutes, rang. We saw all the kids running to class and I looked at Danny out of the corner of my eye, and saw him grinning at me like an idiot.

"Why are you so happy?" I asked, looking forward. He took my hand and began floating a little under a foot.

"Come on." He urged. He got in a position for me to get on piggy-back style. And he began to speed across the hall. We stopped at my locker and he went intangible to get my stuff quickly, then we did the same to his. When we could see the classroom, he helped me down and we walked in right after the last bell. We were always late so we didn't mind.

"Ms. Manson, Mr. Fenton, late, again." Mr. Lancer 'informed' us. "Go take your seats. Saturday school for the two of you."

We groaned in unison and took our seats. We all sat next to each other ever since Tucker hacked the computer on the first day to make sure of that, so we could freely pass notes without worrying.

_Danny _I poked his leg and gave him the note.

_Yeah_

_Hi_

_Hi_

_Im bored_

_Only boring people get bored_

_Really_

_Yeah_

_Am I boring_

_Hmm…yep_

_U suck_

_I love you too _My heart skipped a little and I couldn't find my breathe at these simple words, even though I knew it was just best friend kind of I love you. He tossed me another paper.

_You okay_

_Yeah, why wouldn't I be_

_I don't know you looked kind of chocked up_

_Nah not me I don't choke nope_

_Uhh..ok..?_

_So the box ghost!_

_Yeah.._

_Has he uhm bothered u_

_Yes_

_How much_

_Too much_

_Haha I love you phantom_

I hesitated before I gave this to him, but he took it from me and just looked at it. I got worried, did I go too far?

_Hahaha BEWARE I AM THE BOX GHOST_

_that's my ghost boy_

_Yep_

"Mr and Mrs Fenton." We both blushed. "I mean Manson." We got redder. "I mean Fenton and Manson. Are you passing notes?"

"NO!" We said in unison, by now we both looked like tomatoes.

"Give it up, I will read them to the class."

We looked at each other and Danny gave Mr. Lancer the first notes that we wrote before Danny gave another one to me.

"Ahem, Danny, Yeah, Hi, Hi, I'm bored, Only boring people get bored, Really, Yeah, Am I boring," He paused between each reply, "Hmm…yep, U suck, I love you too. Mr. Fenton, Ms. Manson, this is why you don't pass notes in class."

The whole class was laughing and I could hear some, "I knew those nerds would get together" And "I love Sam, I'm Danny." then kissy noises. Now we got a shade redder, which I didn't think was possible. Then Paulina shouted, "Lovebirds."

"WE ARE NOT LOVEBIRDS." We retaliated.


	2. And thus, it continues

**OMFG Thanks soo much for reading I thought this was just like a practice story that nobody would read cuz it's just another D/S. HERE WE GOOOOOO!**

Sam

Class was boring like always, and me and Danny were passing notes the whole time, talking about stuff like the box ghost, Skulker, getting hurt, you know, the usual.

The final bell rang and everyone hurried out.

"So, do you wanna go check on Tuck?" I asked Danny.

"I was hoping we could go to the Nasty Burger."

"Just you and me?"

"Yeah, or no, or maybe, whatever you want…"He trailed off in his thoughts.

"Yeah sure, maybe we can get through a day without hearing Tucker's singing."

"THANK GOD!"

We headed toward the Nasty Burger and soon enough, we were sitting face to face in a booth, with Danny stuffing his face in a burger.

"Ugh, how can you eat that garbage?" I asked, taking a bite out of my vegetarian food, or as Danny called it 'grass on bread'.

"It's better than that garbage." Danny replied with a full mouth, looking at my food.

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

I hadn't noticed, but with each word, we got closer across the table, then I noticed how close we were, and he seemed to too, we both pulled back.

"Haha." He nervously laughed. I smiled.

Then his expression morphed, and he changed his seat to next to me. He picked up my head and we both leaned in eyes partly closed. Then a mist escaped his mouth. He growled and left with a "Stay here."

I kept replaying the scene of what just happened, I looked outside to see him playfully wave at me, look around, and turn into Fenton. He came back a little later.

"Box ghost." He laughed, twirling the thermos.

"I will escape this cylinder catching machine!" A muffled voice came out of the thermos. Danny began shaking it up and down.

"AHHHH!" the voice screamed while me and Danny laughed our hardest. However, my laugh was only skin deep, on the inside, our almost kiss kept replaying, I mentally sighed as I realized I may never get another chance.


	3. starts with d & ends with ate

**Heyeyyeyeye,so I re read last chapter after I read the reveiws and Darkness Bandit, you are so right, I should have made the kissing scene clearer. It was like 1 in the morning when I wrote that and I was tired but it was on my to do list so I haddd to :D One more thing, I know my spelling sucks…always have, hopefully will not suck in 8th**** grade. Yesh only a few more months till summer, yeshh, and then school, then summer, then high school! Oh yes! Sorry moment of randomness. Anyway, yeppers heres yas gos**

I began to get my breathe back as Danny wiped a tear from his eye, "Now THAT was great!" His grin going from ear to ear.

"You bet Dr. Smiles."

"Whoa, sounds like a killing doctor's name."

"A ….killing….doctor..?"

"Yes, a killing doctor."

"Mkay." I finished the little conversation.

Danny sat down next to me, yet again, we were silent. I was taking small bites out of me ultra recyclo vegetarian food while Danny was picking at his food, I looked up at him and saw that he had stopped fidgeting with his food.

He was amazingly still for being himself. I swallowed a bite of my sandwich and set it down. My gaze went to the table. We were both still as statues for who knows how long. However, out of the top of my eyes, I could see a very nervous Danny bring his head back up. I followed him and soon enough, our eyes met. The expression that came on his face in our 'almost kiss' snuck it's way back there. I could clearly see it was something of determination, a having a goal and attempting to reach it sorta thing.

"Sam?" He shakily said.

"Yes?" I answered.

"What-..what is this?" His question disturbed me, not the question itself, but the way he sounded, Danny never uses a quiet kind of voice.

"What is what?" I started getting nervous, a mixture of an amazing kind of nervous and a horrible kind.

"What we're doing now?" His hand rested gently on mine, while his cold touch gave me shivers again.

I swallowed a lump in my now dry throat, what did he mean? "W-what we're d-d-doing..?"

"Is this just lunch," He picked up my hand and took a breath, "Or maybe s-something more…." He got quiet and slowly looked down as he began to play with my fingers.

"Something…more?" I asked. What did he mean. THIS BOY IS MAKING NO SENCE. I concluded in my mind. He shifted a little in his seat and I could clearly see he was breaking down into a puddle of nervousness.

"You know, a-a," He swallowed, "Us, were, erm, here and..together..here! Not like together together because were not unless you want can maybe.." He lost his charm from before and stuttered, a lot. "I-I-I mean…it's just too hard to talk to you." One like me could tell this boy would go crazy if I didn't get what he was saying.

"W-what?"

"cgvcvhvmvfc…" he muttered something un-audible.

"D-danny, s-speak up." It came out quiet, when in my mind it was more like, DANNY, SPEAK UP!

"….bkbm…date..?" He muttered, still playing with my hand, not looking up.

My heart stopped, everything stopped. I thought I heard him wrong but he seemed to say just that word audible and clear. "D-d-da-date..?" I lost everything

that's me in my voice.

"da..ahem…date." He looked up at me with big, blue eyes. The same eyes I couldn't resist.


	4. Her high heeled madness

**A/N Heyy guys sorry I havent updated in forever this chapter has been sitting half finished in my laptop for forever im soooo sorry can you ever forgive me? :3**

"Yes, Danny, date." I grinned. So did he. His smile scared me though. It stretched across his face, you could see his white teeth and you could tell he was, well, more than happy.

"Date? Date. Date! Date, date, date, date!" That's my ghost boy.

Then he stopped, looked at me with his big eyes and said, "…'nother date?"

"Yes."

"When."

"anytime."

"NOTHER DATE NOTHER DATE!" he began singing.

Everything was perfect, he was perfect. Then the moment shattered by high heeled steps in the near distance.

"Hahaha, so you two NERDS finally got together I knew it. Now I'm even richer!" Paulina laughed.

"What do you mean." Danny made his voice sound serious, but I could hear the boyish happiness right behind it.

Paulina scowled and began to walk around the nasty burger taking money from other class mates. Then, she went to the front of the fast food place. "Thank you all for your bet money, and I'm surprised how foolish you were to think those two," She pointed a manicured finger in Danny and I's direction. "..wouldn't get together." She announced.

"Yeah, well I just thought he didn't have the guts!" Someone shouted. Paulina just smirked.

"You two enjoy each other!" She laughed as she walked out the door, swaying her hips, fanning herself with her newly 'earned' money.

**A/N I know it was short, but don't think of it as short, think of it as fun-sized :]**


End file.
